nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Style Savvy: Trendsetters
|system1AU = November 17, 2012 |system1KO = September 12, 2013 |class1 = Nintendo Selects |class2 = Nintendo Network |class3 = StreetPass |class4 = SpotPass |genre = Fashion simulation |size = 12,880 blocks https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Nintendo-3DS/Nintendo-presents-New-Style-Boutique-653532.html |ESRB = E |PEGI = 3 |CERO = A |USK = 0 |ACB = G |rating = Yes |Fix = a }} Style Savvy: Trendsetters (New Style Boutique in PAL regions and Girls Style: Paesyeon Lideo Seon-eon! in South Korea) is a fashion simulator game developed by Syn Sophia and published by Nintendo and a sequel of the Nintendo DS game Style Savvy. The game received an updated release in Japan called Wagamama Fashion: Girls Mode Yokubari Sengen! Tokimeki Up! Gameplay The game's city is accessed from an ever-expanding map, allowing players to access their apartment and store, purchase new clothes, accessories and furniture, change their hairstyle and makeup, participate in competitions and access various locales with the purpose of activating certain events between characters. One addition to this sequel is the introduction of various choices of men's fashion. The game also makes use of the various 3DS features. An in-game screenshot function is supported, allowing players to take photos of a scene from the top screen at any time, saving the image as a 3D screenshot. These screenshots can then be saved to the SD card. AR Photo Op is an additional mode which uses the "?" AR card packaged with the system to take augmented reality photographs using characters and props from the game. The Nintendo Network lets players connect to the Fashion Plaza, where anyone can create and access others' Web Shops. A player's Web Shop allows them to customize a store front and create three outfits to sell to others, making additional money in-game. StreetPass is utilised to exchange Stylist Cards, which has personalized information about your character and offers a link to the player's Web Shop. Using the Nintendo 3DS wireless local play, players can compete with up to three others in a Wireless Fashion Show which pits players against one another to create an outfit that best matches a particular theme or style. Characters *'Michaela' (Evie in the PAL version) is the owner of Mira Luna, who hires the player character and runs contests together with Avery. *'Avery' is an ex-model who gives the player advice. *'MC Mode' is an announcer who hosts fashion contests. *'Emmylou' is an ex-employee of Mira Luna who frequently shops there. *'Harris' is the owner of a local furniture shop. *'Celeste' is a hairstylist. *'Ingrid' is a makeup artist who works at her grandmother's old studio near the player character's boutique. Names in Other Languages ''Animal Crossing New Leaf'' Promotion In honor of Animal Crossing: New Leaf being released in Japan, Nintendo announced a special cross promotion for the two games. Available for free over SpotPass, is a new fashion line based on the works of Gracie from Animal Crossing. Alongside that, a T-shirt featuring K.K. Slider's face was made availble over SpotPass. Category:Nintendo games Category:2012 video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Syn Sophia games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Fashion games Category:Style Savvy games Category:2013 video games Category:Simulation games Category:Nintendo Network Category:Nintendo Selects games Category:StreetPass games